


Never Was An Ordinary Life

by Mick_Avengers54



Series: Never Was An Ordinary Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Molestation, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick_Avengers54/pseuds/Mick_Avengers54





	1. Hell of a Night

  


 

"Come on! These dishes should have been given to the customers already!", my boss, Jeff, yelled as I scrambled to keep up with the dinner rush. I rushed over to the two said plates and quickly delivered them.

"Sorry for the delay. Can I get you anything else?", I asked while trying to keep my breath steady. The two women shook their heads and went back to talk about the latest fashion trends. It was like I wasn't even there, just like always. I let out a small sigh as I walked back into the kitchen. I hated working in this uptight five star restaurant, but the pay was good and last time I checked you needed money to pay bills.

I also hated the uniform. It is just too tight around my bust. Like come on don't they have at least one shirt size up for people like me? Even if they did I doubt they would let me have the shirt. All because of my boss, the guy hates me all because I turned him down. Only another reason to be happy my shift ends in ten minutes. I will be able to go home and take a relaxing bath.

I have been running nonstop like a chicken with their head cut off all because I was one of four waitresses here.

_Everyone just_ **_had_ ** _to call in sick today.. ugh!_

"Quit daydreaming and get these dishes out there Rose!", Jeff yelled at me with hate in his eyes.

I almost couldn't hold back my eye roll as I picked up the plates and made my way back out to the dining area. I quickly made my way to the table and set the dishes down. "Will you need anything else tonight?", I asked the men in suits. Many business dinners happen here and this one is no exception.

"Yeah, you.", a man with blond hair and blue eyes said causing the other men to laugh.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not on the menu and neither am I on the dessert menu either.", I said before walking away. I heard a chair move back and felt a hand grab my wrist.

"I always have other ways to get you.", the man said in my ear low enough no one else heard. He let go and walked back to the table. I stood frozen for a minute before making my way to the employee locker room to get my jacket and go home.

"Where are you going? I need you to work another shift!", Jeff said as I was walking past him to get to the door.

"I've been working since 8 am to now, which is 10 pm. I should've been home by now Jeff.", I said as I slipped on my jacket.

"But there are only going to be three workers left to wait on tables!"

"That sounds like your problem. I've already clocked more hours today than I was supposed to.", at that I walked out the back door of the restaurant and towards the employee parking. I sighed as I got in my beat up 1964 Chevy truck long bed. It was my dream vehicle and I was luckily able to save it from being turned into scrap metal. It still needed a lot of work, but I'd spend every dime to fix her up!

I started the engine and looked out my windshield at the full moon that was starting to be covered by clouds. The sight of the moon surprised me as it seemed larger than any other full moon I've seen. I loved watching the night sky when trying to relax.

I sighed as I'd have to focus on the road and not the sky, at least until I got home. I turned my headlights on and began my drive home.

The drive didn't seem as long as it usually was, though it was probably because my thoughts were filled with what the man had said. He seemed so sure that he was going to get me one way or another. In what way I don't know and I prayed I would never find out.

I was shocked when I came out of my daze to find myself unlocking my apartment door. I looked back at my truck in the drive to see it was shut down and locked up.

_God_ _I_ _need_ _to focus more on_ _what's_ _happening now and not my thoughts..._

I sighed as I opened the door then closed it and flipped on my living room lights as I kicked my shoes off by my door. I turn around to look at my one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and living room.

_I_ _can't_ _wait until_ _I_ _can afford a bigger place._

I shrugged off my jacket and laid it across my blue couch as I walked over to the kitchen. I turned the kitchen lights on and make my way to the refrigerator to grab the things I will need to cook my favorite dinner with.

_Screw the bath_ _I_ _took one last night right now_ _I'm_ _just tired and want food!_

I began making my bacon cheeseburger with a side of small fries. I smiled as I cooked since it is another way for me to cope with stress.

After I finish cooking I grab a soda from the fridge and then go to my room with my food and drink in hand. I set them on my side table as I go to put on my black tank top and black shorts for bed. I put my hair into a ponytail to keep it from getting in my face while eating. I walk over to my bathroom and rinse the makeup off of my arms that hide my scars from the eyes of people I work with. I stared at them ashamed of myself and make sure they were clean of makeup then went back in my room and finally sit on my bed.

I let out a small sigh as I lean my back against the headboard and turn on the tv. I go to my recorded shows and start to rewatch _Supernatural._ My friends were the ones who told me I should watch it. I didn't think it would be as good as they said it was, but I fell in love with the show! Needless to say I was addicted to it and would watch it as much as I could.

I watched as it began to play, but something was different. Something **felt** different. Just as I catch a glimpse of the title my whole world goes black.

***Dean's POV***

"Hurry up Sam! I want to get back to the motel", I yelled at Sam as I climbed into the driver seat and shut the door. I heard the trunk close and Sam sit in the passenger seat.

"Alright I'm in let's go.", he said as he pushed his hair back from his face.

_I swear give_ _me_ _a pair of scissors and five minutes with his hair..._

I felt my lips twitch up as I started up the Impala and turned on the lights. I sighed out as we drove away from the body we just finished burning. I was looking forward to taking a much needed shower at the motel. Not only that, but I also needed to bandage a few bad cuts I earned when distracting the ghost from Sam.

We were only a few miles away from the motel now and I could practically hear the shower calling my name.

"Dean I said pull over!", Sam yelled at me while snapping me out of my thoughts. I pulled over quickly only to have Sam quickly jump out and run to something a few feet ahead of the Impala. I stepped out of the car and went over to Sam. As I got closer I was able to see it was a body. She had long brown hair up in a ponytail, black rimmed glasses, and was wearing a black tank top and shorts. She didn't even have shoes on. Now I couldn't help but think of why she would be out here. "Dean we have to take her with us.", Sam said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"We can't take her with us Sam! Why don't we drop her some where else?", I asked as I ran a hand through my hair looking at this girl. She looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. She was cute, but I shouldn't be thinking that right now. I should be thinking of a way to convince Sam to just drop her off some where else.

"Well we can't just leave her here or with some stranger! She'd be better off with us until we can figure out what to do.", he said as he leaned forward and began to shake her shoulder.

"Miss? Hey miss!", he said while shaking her. She didn't even flinch. "She is passed out Dean and she's freezing out here.", he said as he pulled his coat closer to him to keep him warm against the fall winds. He pressed two fingers to her neck to make sure she was alive and gave a small nod that she was.

"Alight fine. She can come with, but you are the one carrying her to the car.", I said as I began walking back to open the back door for Sam.

He slid in with her in his arms and shut the door while I walked around and got back in.

_I better not end up regretting bringing her with.._

I sighed as I began driving to the motel. "Why do you think she was out there? If she went out there alone what was she thinking? Anything could have happened to her.", Sam said as he shook his head.

"Well why don't we ask when she wakes up?", I said as I pulled into a parking spot in front of our motel room. I heard Sam sigh as I shut off the car and opened the door for him. I walked ahead of him and opened the door up for him then turned on the lights and let him in first. He walked in and laid the girl down on his bed.

"Now what?", Sam asked while he stared down at the girl. Now that I finally get to see her in better lighting she was a lot cuter than I thought she was. Her brown hair looked like milk chocolate and she had a pink tint on her cheeks from the cold wind. She was curvy, but not overly so. She looked perfect, but I'd never admit that to anyone. Especially since I just met her and she's passed out.

"Why don't you make a food run while I babysit and clean up a bit. I'm starving and I'm sure you are and I'm also pretty sure she'll be hungry when she wakes up as well.", I said as I sat down on my bed and began to take off my shoes.

"Sounds good. Are hamburgers from the place we ate at yesterday okay?", Sam asked as he held out his hand for the keys to the Impala. I gave him the keys while nodding. "Alright be back in a few.", Sam said as he walked out the door then shut it.

As soon as the door closed I stretched and grabbed some clothes from my bag then walked to the bathroom to take the shower I've been wanting.

As I showered I couldn't help but wonder about the girl in the other room. Why was she even out this late at night? It was almost one in the morning and she was only out in a tank top and shorts! I finished washing my hair and dried off then got dressed in my black shirt and boxers.

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to my bag to grab the first aid kit in it. Once I had it I sat back on my bed and started to clean up my cuts. I looked over to the girl when I was done and noticed something on her wrist that looked like a scratch. I set the first aid down and walked over to the girl. I waved my hand in front of her to see if she was up but got no response. I turned her wrist some more to see scars on her right wrist. It saddened me even though I didn't know this girl. It also raised more questions for me. I shook my head and put away the kit as Sam walked into the room with three bags of food.

"She still out?", he asked as he set the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah but I think I may have a clue of why she was out there.", I said as I lifted her wrist to show Sam the scars.

"Well... we'll just have to ask when she wakes up. Now come on let's eat. We can take turns keeping an eye on her after.", Sam said as he walked over to the bags and took our food out then sitting down at the little dinning table.

I grabbed two beers for us out of our cooler by Sam's bed then sat down at the table with Sam. We started eating in silence until I was almost finished eating.

"What do you think will happen when she wakes up?", Sam asked while I finished the last of my beer.

I wiped my mouth with my hand and gave the girl a look before answering. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure she is going to be scared.", Sam gave me a confused look as to why she would be. "We are two guys with her in a motel room Sam. Know what I mean now?", I asked as I glanced at the girl again.

_I_ _thought_ _I_ _saw her move for a second..._

I shook the thought out of my head only for Sam and I to both hear a small moan of disturbance.


	2. Better be a Dream

 

***Rose's POV***

I was dreaming and even though I was asleep it shocked me. I haven't had a dream in months. Yet, even though I was dreaming it was a nightmare.

_I was standing under a street light on my way back from getting a late night coffee a block away from my place. It was a_ _clear_ _night and the moon shined bright along with the stars. I_ _couldn't_ _help but stare at them and smile. Looking at the stars always relaxed me and cheered me up though_ _I_ _never knew why._

_"Beautiful night", a man's voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly since the last_ _I_ _remembered_ _I_ _was alone._

_"Who are you?",_ _I_ _asked the blond and blue eyed man. He seemed familiar, but_ _I_ _wasn't_ _all that sure._

_"The man from the restaurant remember? I grabbed your wrist because you_ _wouldn't_ _leave with me. You are going to wish you did..", he said as he started to walk towards me, although it seemed more like a predator going in for the kill of his cornered prey._

_"I do remember you now.. Stay away from me! What would you even want from me!",_ _I_ _yelled at him as_ _I_ _backed away from him. I looked behind me to see if_ _I_ _could run across the street only to feel a hand grab my arm before_ _I_ _could run._

_"I will not stay away from you. I will hunt you down. I will tare apart buildings brick by brick to find you. You are more important than you could ever know. You have no idea how long_ _I_ _have searched for you throughout all the universes. Yet,_ _now_ _my search is over. I can finally rid myself of this worry that the prophecy will come true. I will kill you when_ _I_ _see you. I will haunt your dreams. You_ _won't_ _be rid of me. I will make the rest of your life worse than living in hell burning for years to come.", the man said with pure hate burning in his eyes for me._

_I was shaking in fear and groaned in discomfort._

Before anything else happened I woke up.

***Dean's POV***

She quickly sat up and looked around with frightened chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes held Sam and I captive as she tried to calm herself. "W-who are you and where am I?", she asked in a shakey voice. She stared at us like she knew us, but we only just met today. She seemed like a deer caught in headlights as she continued to stare at us as the minutes dragged on.

***Rose's POV***

I felt myself quickly sit up in my bed and quickly scan the room. Only.. it was not my room, or my bed. I didn't know where I was. My eyes landed on two men and their looks caused me to think I was still asleep. 

"W-who are you and where am I?", I asked with a shakey voice. The men looked like Sam and Dean Winchester, but they couldn't be since it was only a tv show. I continued to stare at the men who still have yet to answer.

As I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs as the Sam wannabe cleared his throat to get my attention. He still sat where he was with the Dean wannabe with food bags in front of them, but what now looked like empty food containers. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean.", Sam said and all I could do was sit there and shake my head while trying not to panic.

"Please please tell me your last name is not Winchester.", after I finished the look gave me conformation that I was right and I oh so terribly wanted to be wrong.

"How do you know our last name?", Dean stood up and walked over to stand by the bed I was on. He towered over me and his head blocked the room light from hitting me casting me to the shadows.

"I.. I don't know how to explain it.", I said quietly though both still heard me. I rested my head on my knees and felt the bed dip. I looked up to see Sam sitting at my feet and looked over to see Dean sitting on the edge of the other bed.

"Just explain as best you can.", Sam said as he gave a small smile to try and cheer me up.

"Where do I start..", I said to myself though it was out loud.

"How about with your name and the last thing you remember.", Dean said as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Okay. My name is Rose Rodgers and the last thing I can remember is being at home watching _Supernatural_...", I trailed off as I didn't know how to explain the show to them.

"Just breathe.", Sam said as he says it was getting harder on me to talk to them. I nodded my thanks and tried to explain the best I could.

"The tv show is about your lives. That's why I know about you both.", Sam and Dean both groaned.

_Why are they groaning?_

"Not this crap again.", Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sam sighed and ran his own hand through his hair. "Do you know how you got here?", Sam asked and I shook my head no.

"I don't know. Nothing was different about my day besides a strange man at my work place and then this terrible nightmare about the guy from my work.", I said as I began to play with my dull brown hair.

"What happened in this nightmare?", Sam asked as he looked at me with concern.

"A man with blond hair and bright blue eyes approached me and said he'd searched forever and many universes just so he could kill me. He said he was never going to stop until I was killed all to stop a prophecy.", I said and after I did both brothers looked at me most likely trying to figure out what was so special about me that someone wanted me dead.

"Is there anything special about you that would make someone want to come after you?", Sam asked as his eyes yerned for more information about me to try and solve this.

"Nothing I've had a terrible life and none of its been happy really. I don't see that as special I see that as life.", I said as I slowly let my legs fall away from my chest.

"That leads me to the next question. When we found you on the side of the road and brought you back we noticed some cuts on your arms and wrists. Can you tell us about them?", Sam asked and his voice got softer as he asked me to tell them.

"I um...", I unconsciously start to run my right hand over my left one and felt the scars interrupt my smooth skin. I sighed and bit my lip trying to figure out if I should be vague or not.

"I only started cutting when I was eleven to feel something. I was really depressed from being bullied and I was always the person with maybe one or two friends. When I turned thirteen the next two years were hell. I was abused by someone in all forms. Before you can ask they were too dumb and I am, luckily, still a virgin. I was trying to kill myself until one day I snapped out of it and said it's not worth it. Though last week... last week my boss was trying to flirt with me again, but this time... he smacked me a couple of times and I felt the urge to cut again. I was just about to and had it against my wrist when it touched my skin I stopped. I dropped it. I was not going to start again over the same thing. That's all you'll hear. You may be people I look up to and people from a show that helped me get through my hard times, but I won't say anymore.", I said as I began to cry.

Dean stood up then reached out for me and held me. He sat down with me in his arms as I continued to cry and grip his shirt in my small hands compared to his. I felt Sam stroke my hair gently. I started closing my eyes and fell asleep to a small whisper, "You'll never be hurt again."

***Dean's POV***

I stood up with Rose still in my arms while Sammy pulled back the blankets. I set her back down on the bed as she continued to sleep and covered her with the blanket. I turned to Sam and saw he was thinking about something. I walked over to the cooler and grabbed two beers and handed him one.

I looked over at Rose to see her face was tear stained, but seemed at peace. "Sammy I know this is going to sound wrong, but what if we kept her with us. I mean our life is a tv show so at least she'll know a few things and we could teach her the rest. I know what you'll say but...", I said before Sam interrupted me.

"She should stay here. Her life doesn't sound great and it seems like there is more to it than she said. Plus if someone is trying to kill her who better than us to try and stop it?", Sam said then took a drink of beer.

"I'm glad you agree."


	3. Surprise Breakfast

 

***Sam's POV***

I know it's dangerous in our world while in her's there are no monsters, but I couldn't bring myself to let her go. Her life sucked from what she would tell us. Unfortunately, she didn't tell us a lot. I just hope she will open up more later on as she gets to know us more personally. I hope we can give her a better life.

I walked over to the food I got her and put it in the refrigerator then looked back over at her and sighed.

_Now where am_ _I_ _going to sleep?_

_"_ Uh Dean?", I said as I walked back over to him.

"What Sammy?", he said as he made sure he had his knife under his pillow. He looked up at me with a tired smile as he ran his hand down his face.

"You mind if I bunk with you tonight? Seeing as my bed is taken?", I asked as I took a quick look over at Rose to see her curled up in a small ball and the blankets up to her nose. It was actually adorable.

Dean gave a small grunt that pulled my attention back to him. "Yeah. Just no cuddling up to me and no spooning. You'll be pushed out of the bed if you do."

I chuckled as I took my boots off and went to the bathroom to put on sweatpants. After I came out I put my pants by my duffle bag and climbed into bed with Dean and turned off the lamp beside me on the night stand.

"I mean it when I say I'll kick you out.", Dean said as he turned over to his side away from me.

I let out another laugh as I fell asleep.

***Dean's POV***

I felt my stomach rumble at the smell of bacon and eggs. I heard the sizzle from the grease and a soda can pop open. I also heard quiet humming as I opened my eyes and got out of bed to see Rose at the stove with her back to me. She was wearing a black shirt and black boxers. She was swaying her hips slightly as her wet hair tips dripped water on to the back of the shirt. I couldn't help but smile a little just watching her cook while her hair was still drying and slightly dancing while she hummed a tune. It made me feel like it was a normal day and I had a normal life. Everything was normal.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive. And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.", she sang so softly I almost missed what she was singing.

It was beautiful sounding as she continued to sway her hips and walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed three plates. She went back over to the stove still singing unaware of me watching. She started dancing more as she turned off the stove. I slowly moved a little closer to her drawn in by her voice.

"They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.", she jumped in surprise after she did a twirl when she caught sight of me standing a few feet away. "I-I thought you were still a-asleep..", she said as she looked down with her cheeks beginning to turn red.

_She looked really cute embarrassed like that._

I cleared my throat to get rid of the thought and said, "I was, but then I smelled bacon."

"Oh! I just wanted to um.", she bit her lip before continuing, "It's my way to thank you guys for helping me last night. I'm glad you guys found me and not something else. Which is worse in this universe cause I can be eaten..", she shivered at the thought, but then smiled again.

"Well it smells great! Is it ready?", I asked peeking over her shoulder at the food.

"Oh yeah! I had just finished before.. uh yeah.", she said with a blush as she turned and began to fill a plate. "Go ahead and sit down and I'll bring it over."

I went and sat at the table just as I heard Sammy groan. "Morning Sam! Rise and shine!", I said as Rose set a big plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"I'm up. I'm up.", Sam said as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. "What's that smell?", he asked as Rose set another filled plate at the table.

"Breakfast. I hope you like bacon and eggs.", Rose said as she smiled up at Sammy.

"You didn't have to do that Rose.", Sam said as he walked over and sat down. He picked up his fork and took a bite of his eggs and groaned. "God what'd you put in the eggs? It tastes good.", he shoved another fork full in his mouth.

"Just added some cheese and peppers to make it a bit more filling.", Rose said as she set down her own plate. "Do you guys want something to drink?", she asked as she went to grab her can of soda.

"I'll take a soda.", I said.

"I'll take one too.", Sam said as he put more egg on his fork.

Rose brought over the drinks and sat down to eat her small helping of bacon and eggs. I frowned slightly as I opened my can. "Why didn't you get as much as us?", I asked as I ate a stripe of bacon.

"Oh I don't usually eat breakfast.. I'm usually called in earlier to work than when I actually have to be there.", she said and then took a sip of her soda.

"I also hope you don't mind my asking, but why are you in Dean's shirt?", Sam asked as he picked up a piece of bacon.

Rose blushed and bit her lip. "I uh. I hope you don't mind.", she said as she looked at both of us, "but I took one of Dean's shirts and one of your boxers so I could shower. I don't have any of my own clothes and I just felt really dirty because I didn't take the shower I wanted last night."

"Oh no that's fine. I was just curious is all.", Sam said as he smiled at Rose.

"Yeah don't worry about it.", I said as I finished the food on my plate.

Rose nodded and finished her food with a small smile on her lips.

"Though we will have to get you your own clothes if you'll be living with us.", Sam said casually as he watched Rose for her reaction.

"Really?!", she said with her brown eyes sparkling and a big smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Absolutely. We talked about it last night and we think it'd be better for you to stay here."

"Of course we will have to train you. Like how to handle a gun, fight, and lie. Especially if you'll be hunting with us.", I said as I picked up my empty plate ready to put it in the sink.

"No let me! It's the least I can do!", Rose hurried to pick up Sam and I's  empty plates and staked them on her's as she walked back to the sink and began to wash them.

"Where are we going to go for her clothes?", Sammy asked me as he leaned back to watch Rose wash the dishes while she hummed to herself again.

"I guess it's time for her to meet Cas."


	4. Professional Liar

 

***Rose's POV***

I was so happy! I get to stay here with Sam and Dean! They aren't making me go back to my old life. I honestly never want to go back to my old life. It was terrible and I just want a new fresh start here.

I hummed a little to myself as I finished washing the plates and was about to dry them when a hand held mine. I looked up to my right to see Sam standing next to me. "I'll dry.", Sam said as he looked down at me with a smile.

"I'll put them away.", Dean said as he stood on the left side of me. "It's the least we could do for you making us breakfast."

I smiled at them both and went to grab the two pans and spatulas I used for the eggs and bacon. I brought them over to the sink as Sam finished drying the plates and Dean put them away. I began washing the first pan when someone cleared their throat.

"Hey, where did you get the eggs and bacon anyway?", Sam asked as he handed the last plate to Dean and waited for me to finish washing the pan. I bit my lip in embarrassment at how I got the food.

"Why are you blushing?", Dean asked as he leaned against the counter.

"I uh.. I went out while you both were asleep.", I said as steady as I could because of the memory.

"You. You what?", Dean asked as he looked questioningly at me.

"I went to the motel office like this..", I trailed off not really wanting to say anymore.

"And what happened?", Sam asked as he took the washed pan from me and began to dry while he continued to stare at me.

"I uh.. I may have flirted with the guy at the counter.", I said as I bit my lip again trying to not look up at them as they cleared their throats.

"That-", Sam got out before Dean interrupted.

"What happened next?", Dean asked as he put the pan away, but all his attention still on the conversation.

"Well we flirted then I told him I would be really grateful if he gave me a carton of eggs and bacon. He asked what was in it for him...", I said and trailed off again because I really didn't want to continue retelling them what I did to get the food.

"Oh god don't tell me you.. you know.", Dean said as he looked at me with a pointed look.

"Um no. I'm not even ready for that stuff! God no. I lied and told him I'd do him a "favor" if he did. I've never seen someone move so fast to get eggs and bacon.", I said with a small smirk at how he bought my lie.

"You lied to him? Wow I didn't think you could. You look so sweet that I wouldn't think you could.", Sam said as he looked a little impressed as I handed him the two spatulas and began to work on washing the second pan.

"It makes it easier to lie if the people you talk to think that. I mean I am, but I have an attitude if you get on my bad side.", I said as I pointed the pan at both of them.

_I doubt_ _I'd_ _use it on them though._

"Noted.", Sam said as he took the pan from me and quickly dried it to give to Dean.

I dried my hands off and stretched causing the shirt to go a little higher up on me.

"I want to see if you can lie to us.", Dean said out of no where.

"Okay. Just not right now because you'll know I am lying.", I said as I went back to the table and sat down in my chair again.

The boys-

_Well definitely not boys, but handsome muscular men.._

-the men walked over to the table and sat in their seats. "So we do have to discuss something.", Sam said as he leaned forward on to the table.

"Okay.", I said as I finished my soda and threw it into the trash can on the other right side of Dean.

"Nice shot.", Dean said as he gave me a small smile.

"Well since you are needing training we will go to Bobby's to do that. Dean and I will still have to go on cases which means you'll be staying with Bobby for now.", I nodded my head at what Sam said agreeing. I would love to go on my first hunt as soon as possible, but I'd rather train and make sure I can handle it. I'd rather not die on my first hunt.

"Okay. I understand that. Are you both done with your sodas?", I asked as I stood up from my seat.

"Yeah.", they both said. I grabbed them and tossed them into the trash can with mine and made my way to the bed I slept on last night.

I ended up tripping over a duffle bag and fell to the ground. "Ouch.", I groaned as I rolled on to my back and sat up. I poked at my ankle and hissed in pain.

"Rose! Are you okay?", Sam asked as he kneeled beside me and looked at my ankle.

"Yeah, just my ankle hurts like hell now.", I said as I tried to stand up. Sam pulled me up and I tried to put pressure on my foot only to have a shooting pain go up my leg. "Okay, nope that is not going to work.", I said as I sighed. Sam helped me sit on the bed as Dean grabbed the first aid kit from the duffle I tripped over.

He brought it over and kneeled in front of me as Sam sat next to me. "Does this hurt?", he asked as he rubbed it.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Yeah, but not as much as your ego will when you find out I just lied about my ankle. Who's the queen of lies? Me!", I said as I fell back on the mattress and laughed at the expression on their faces.

"Not bad kid.", Dean said as he got up and put the first aid back.

"Hey! I'm not a kid.", I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you sure? You look like you are only nineteen.", Dean said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm twenty-five thank you very much.", I said with a little attitude, but a playful smile on my face.

"Yeah, well, Miss twenty-five, it's time for you to meet Castiel.", Dean said. "Alright Cas. I need a favor from you buddy, so if you can come now.", Dean said as he looked up at the roof.

A flap of wings could be heard and there stood Castiel in his trench coat with his beautiful blue eyes and messy hair. "You called Dean?", he said in his gravely voice.

"Cas I'd like you to meet Rose.", Dean said as he pointed to me.

Cas' eyes landed on me and I felt as if he was looking through me to my soul. I felt like I was being drawn to him as I stood up and walked up to him. I was less than a foot away from him and it felt like it was just us. "Hello Rose.", he said. I couldn't hold back as I suddenly hugged him.

"Hi Cassie.", I said, though it was muffled a little by my face being buried in his chest. I felt his arms go around me as he finally hugged me back.


	5. A Promise

 

I was so happy when Castiel showed up. I couldn't hold myself back from hugging him. Though I am still hugging him which is probably weird. I let go of Cas and backed away enough to be able to look up at him.

_Why do they have to be so tall ugh..._

"Rose do you think I could talk to Cas for a few? Is it okay if I tell him?", Dean asked. I knew what he asked if he could tell him and I just nodded in response. Cas gave me a confused look as he and Dean walked over to stand by the motel door.

***Dean's POV***

"What do you need to tell me about Rose?", Cas asked as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes held unasked questions.

"Rose is from another universe.", I cut to that first as it seemed the most important.

"How?", he asked as he took a quick look at Rose.

"We don't know. We found her passed out on the side of the road when we were coming back to the motel.", I said as I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure she's not dangerous?", Cas asked as he grew cautious.

"With the life she had where she's from. I don't think she wants to hurt anyone.", I said with a small sigh. I'm starting to think her joining us on hunts is a bad idea. The training will still happen, but I don't think she should hunt now.

"What do you mean? What happened to her?", Cas asked as he tilted his head.

I began to explain what happened and everything we know about her. "What happened should have never happened Cas. What she went through.. do you understand what I'm saying?", I asked Cas hoping I got the point across.

"Yes, someone was abusing her and they also tried to sexually abuse her. This is wrong in her universe and ours.", Cas said bluntly.

"Yeah. It's very wrong. She hasn't really explained a lot about her life, but she's staying with us. We don't even know how to get her back even if she wanted to go back.", I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Universe travel can only be done by something very powerful, or a very powerful spell. Either way it would take a lot to bring someone here. With what you told me someone brought her here from our universe because her universe doesn't have magic and monsters.", Cas said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"But why would someone from our universe bring her here?"

"No idea, but that is something we need to find out. She could be in danger if that is the case.", Cas said with concern in his eyes.

"If that is the case I need you to do something for me Cas.", I said knowing what I'm about to say is a very big promise to keep.

"What is it Dean?"

"I need you to watch over Rose. I mean all the time Cas. Whenever she calls you go to her. I don't care if she had a bad dream and needed someone to talk to about it. Go to her. Every time Cas. Can you do that?", I asked him because I know Sam and I won't always be there to protect her.

"Dean I can't do that.", Cas said as he shook his head. "I look over you, Dean. I can't promise what will happen if I do this."

"But it's possible?", I asked hopefully.

Cas sighed and nodded. "I can, but I don't think this is smart on your part."

"Just do it. Please.", I said making it sound more like I was pleading with him. Though thinking of it maybe I was.

"Fine. Just be aware I won't always be there for you now.", Cas said as his eyes held worry about what could happen.

"Just promise me. I also have one last favor to ask you.", I said as I wet my lips.

"I promise. Now what is this favor you need."

"I need you to remove Rose's scars. She used to harm herself, but I want her to be able to start fresh here. I don't want her to be reminded of her past.", I said as I looked over to Rose and Sam on the bed. She was on her knees now while poking Sam in the face while cooing at him. I smiled slightly at the sight.

"I can do that.", Cas said as we watched them.

***Rose's POV***

"Aw cute little Moose.", I cooed to Sam as I poked his cheeks. "Have you been being good today?", I asked as I pinched his cheeks while Sam tried to keep his bitch face.

"Rose.", he said as he glared at me, though his eyes held amusement.

"Yes, Moose?", I asked in a baby voice as I poked his nose softly.

"Stop before you regret it.", Sam said as he gave me a determined look.

I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Never."

"I warned you.", Sam said as he then pushed me down on to the bed. I bounced a little as I lay in the middle. The motel light was blocked from shining on me as Sam leaned over me with one leg between mine to help hold me down.

His large hand grabbed both my wrists in one hand and held them above my head while I began to struggle to get out from under him.

"Moose! Bad Moose!", I said as I continued to toss and turn while trying to pull my hands free from his grip.

"You are not going anywhere.", he said as his other hand came into view.

"What are you doing?", I asked as I stilled. My eyes widened as his hand decended to my stomach.

"Payback.", Sam said as his fingers wiggled across my stomach. I began struggling again as I started to laugh.

"No Sammy!", I yelped as he continued his torture starting to tickle me faster. I laughed harder and louder as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh yes.", Sam said as his hair fell in his face as he kept me pinned.

"S-stop! P-please Sammy!", I barely got out as I tried to push myself into a sitting position only to be brought back down when his hand pushed my stomach down.

"No escaping until you say uncle.", he said as he resumed tickling me.

"N-never!", I squeaked as he hit a very ticklish part of me.

"Oh your weak spot.", Sam grinned mischievously at me.

"N-no Sammy d-don't do i-it!", I said with my eyes widening.

He bore down on my spot relentlessly and I began to laugh louder and struggled with all my might.

"Hey Sammy the shirt came up.", I heard someone say and Sam stopped to look down at me.

"Thanks Dean.", Sam said as he blew a raspberry on my stomach and continued to tickle me more.

"O-okay, U-uncle! Uncle!", I yelled as it became impossible to handle anymore.

Sam pulled away still holding tightly to my wrists as he took in my disheveled state. My cheeks were burning as I looked up at his face with his hair in his eyes. He seemed to be trying to remember everything of this moment because he still hasn't let me go.

"Can I get up now? Please Moosey?", I asked as I stuck my bottom lip out into a pout.

Sam jumped into action and helped me off the bed as I pulled my shirt down.

"Now that you two are done fooling around you can both come here.", Dean said as he let the corner of his mouth turn up.

Sam and I walked over to Cas and Dean waiting for them to do something.

"Hold out your arms with your palms up.", Cas said to me. I did as he said and his hands touched my wrists. I felt a warm tingle in my arms and when Cas removed his hands all my scars were gone.

I let out a gasp and felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked up at Cas. "T-thank you Cassie.", I walked into his chest and buried my head there as I hugged him. I squeezed with all my might, trying to show how much it means to me through the tightness of the hug.

"You are welcome.", Cas said as he hugged me back with one hand stroking my hair. I looked up into his bright blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

I suddenly became very nervous as a thought popped into my head. "Cas may I do something to thank you for this?", I asked being held by his eyes.

"What is it you want to do?", Cas asked as he tilted his head.

"This.", I said as I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I pulled away to see him look even more confused. I looked over to Sam and Dean to see they were both shocked as well.

"Thank you all for taking me under your wings. For also allowing me not to go back there.", I said as I pulled Dean down by his shirt and kissed his cheek. I turned to Sam as he looked down at me with shock and wonder. I pulled him down while he was still off guard and pressed my lips to his cheek. I let go to see all three men looking down at me with confusion and wonder. I blushed at their stares and noticed the red creep up Sam and Dean's necks.

"Uh...", Dean said as they continued to stare.

"So.. how am I going to get new clothes?", I asked while clapping my hands together to get their attention.

"We uh... we can go to the mall.", Sam said as he cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Cool! I haven't been to a mall for years!", I said excitedly as I jumped up and down.

"But first you'll need to put these on.", Dean said as he went to his duffle bag and pulled out a red flannel and black sweatpants. "Don't worry the sweats have strings.", Dean said as he handed them to me.

I smiled and went to the bathroom to change without saying another word. I closed the door and began to change.

This is going to be a great life...


	6. Shopping with Three Men

 

I stepped out of the bathroom to see the boys dressed and Cas no where to be found in the musky smelling room.

"Where's Cassie?", I asked as I walked up to the boys and handed them their piece of clothing.

"I had him start the car.", Dean said as he put his shirt in his duffle and picked it up.

"Oh.", I said with a small nod. Sam grabbed his own bag and walked out the door followed by Dean. I followed them out and closed the door. I turned around to see Baby in all her glory. "She's so much more beautiful in person.", I said softly as I let my finger tips run across her hood gently.

"I try to make sure she's always in top condition.", Dean said with a smile on his face as he looked at the 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss my Baby at home. I have a 1964 Chevy truck. It was my dream to have it and fix it.", I said sadly remembering that I'd no longer be able to drive it when I couldn't sleep.

"Maybe you could find one here.", Sam said as he smiled slightly before he got in the passenger seat.

I smiled at the thought of having my own truck and working on it. "Yeah, but what's the use when we could just use Baby. Save money and stick together.", Dean's voice broke through my dream and I sighed sadly.

Dean was right in a way. What would be the point in getting one if I'd be with them all the time? I shrugged it off and made my way to the back door of the Impala where Cas was standing. "Are you ready, Rose?", he asked furrowing his eyebrows. I simply nodded and climbed in the open door. I slid over and Cas climbed in too. I looked around the inside of the Impala as Dean began to drive to the mall. I smiled when I ran my hands over the seat knowing this will be my life now. Driving to kill monsters and save people.

My smile grew more at the thought of being able to save people. Yes, it will be hard but the fact that I could save someone is worth it.

I looked out my window and watched the houses go by. I heard music start to play and smiled when I realized it was Metallica. I hummed quietly to the song as I continued to watch houses disappear behind us. Then I saw the mall come into view. It was a huge building that looked almost circular with a few parts going out. It looked like one from home, but it seemed bigger.

"Wow...", I whispered as I continued to stare at it in awe as we got closer. A few minutes later Dean parked the car and we all climbed out. I had to crane my neck back to see the top of the mall.

"Okay, this is a big place so stay close to us Rose.", Dean said as the three of them walked over to me. I nodded not really paying attention because I was still awestruck.

Once we went inside I felt cold as the temperature was low to keep people moving. I looked around and couldn't believe how many people were in here. I saw we were in the food court and to my right was where all the shops were. I smiled and quickly tried to make my way through the large crowd of people everywhere.

"Rose! Rose!", I heard Dean yell my name, but I was too excited to care as I began to duck and weave my way past people.

_Being short comes in handy now at least..._

I smiled to myself as I came to the first shop. It had shoes and only shoes though they were just running shoes or sport shoes. I made my way to the shop next to it and found a hat shop. I walked in and looked around to see what they had. I sighed when I couldn't find anything I liked and left the store.

The next shop was more promising as it held cellphones. I was going to need one sooner or later. I walked in the shop and quickly found a phone that would work for me. I looked back to see if the guys would get it for me, but remembered I ran away from them.

_Shit... wait Cas is with them..._

I walked into a secluded corner of the store and began to pray.

_Hi Cassie.._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _ran from you guys._ _I'm_ _in the cellphone shop on the right._ _It's_ _the_ _third_ _shop._

I went to the front of the shop to wait for them. Hoping I'd catch a glimpse of them through the crowd. I sighed after a few minutes of not being able to see them and turned to go back and pray again. A hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around quickly. "Don't you ever do that again!", Dean said in a strained voice trying to hold back his anger.

I flinched at his tone and felt myself curl in and want to close myself off. Dean's hands were removed from my shoulders and I looked up to see Cas standing in front of me now. He hugged me gently and I felt myself relax quickly into him.

He let me go a minute later and I turned to face Dean. "I'm sorry.. I haven't been to a mall in years. I won't run off again.", I said as I looked him in the eye trying to get him to know I was being sincere.

"Just don't run off like that again.", he said and patted my shoulder. I smiled a little and held out the phone to Dean.

"Could I have this? Since I'll need a phone in case we get separated.", I asked Dean as I showed him the small touch screen that was made two years ago.

"How about this one.", Dean said as he pulled out a newer phone that looked more like his. I nodded not willing to fight over how it'd be expensive.

Dean went to get an SD chip as well and bought it. He made sure it was activated and then put Sam's, Cas, and his number in it. "We will put more contacts in later. For now these will work.", Dean said as he handed me the phone.

I smiled at my phone. I had one almost exactly like it in my universe. I turned on the wifi to see if the mall had open wifi and was glad to see it did. I began to quickly download music and a few apps to keep me occupied during long drives.

I put it in my pocket as it downloaded everything and made my way out of the shop with Dean and Cas trailing behind me. I looked around to see if I could spot a clothes shop and was happy to see two next to each other. A band merchandise store and a regular clothes store and necessities. I smiled as I walked in the regular one first.

I smiled at the cashier as I made my way to the undergarment section. My eyes widened as I saw all the lace and see through material. "Woah.", Dean said causing me to jump in shock.

"I... uh.. Maybe you both should go sit in the chairs by the changing rooms.", I said as I looked at Dean's face to see him getting uncomfortable. I looked at Cas to see he seemed fine besides his head tilting indicating he was confused.

"Why do you wish for us to sit? We are supposed to assist you while Sam is getting something.", Cas said only for him to be elbowed by Dean when he mentioned Sam. I raised my eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

_If they wanted me to_ _know_ _they'd_ _tell me._

I sighed and nodded. "Well then, Dean, you can go sit. Cassie can help me.", I said as I gestured to the items behind me. Dean gave a curt nod and scurried to the changing area.

I shook my head and turned back around to look at the different ones. I bit my lip in worry that I wouldn't find my size. I dove into the garments and found blue, white, black, red, peach, plaid, and purple matching undergarments. Unfortunately, for me, they were all lace. I don't mind lace at all, but it made me nervous because Castiel was with me and had to help get a few too high for me to reach. What made it worse was that Cas insisted he carry them while I went to look for what else I needed.

I found some hair accessories that I would need and grabbed three packs of hair ties and three hairbruses. My hair likes to break both objects a lot, so I like to make sure I have plenty. I grabbed a straightener for when I wanted to actually look nice. I smiled sadly as I realized I probably wouldn't use it a lot. Cas grabbed the items out of my hands as soon as I grabbed just one thing. I grabbed two bottles of shampoo and conditioner then found my favorite body wash I had in my universe... Japanese Cherry blossoms. I always loved the smell.

I sighed as I realized I'd have to find birth control pills, toothbrush, and deodorant. I quickly walked to the little aisle that had them and handed them to Cas. I was glad it only seemed to be us in the store. "Cas why don't you go drop all that off with Dean I'm going to have more stuff I'll need help carrying.", I said as I made my way to the clothes section finally.

I sighed as I looked at the shirts for the women. It was like they expected all women to be stick skinny.

_Men's_ _section for shirts again..._ _Maybe_ _one of the boys will let me use their shirts..._

I smiled slightly at the thought. I shook my head at the shirts and made my way to the pants and shorts they had. I smiled when I saw they had a decent selection of jeans and shorts. I grabbed a few blue jeans and turned to make my way to the changing room only to run into Cas. "Jeez Cassie! You scared me.", I said as I let out my breath as I walked around him to the changing area.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to.", Cas said as he followed behind me. He was starting to remind me of a puppy following his owner and I couldn't help but find it kind of cute.

I reached the little area to see Dean sitting next to a chair holding all of my items I was going to buy. Dean was touching the fabric of my undergarments in what seemed to be a curious manner. "Uh, Dean.. what are you doing?", I asked causing him to quickly pull his fingers away from the fabric.

"Nothing. Did you find some clothes?", Dean asked and stood looking ready to leave.

"Hold on cowboy. I need to try these on first.", I said before Dean could take a step. He groaned and I smiled as I went into a changing room and began to strip out of the sweatpants I was in. I pulled on my first pair of jeans and smiled when I saw the way they looked on me.

_This universe makes me look smoking in clothes..._

I laughed to myself and pulled them off then tried on the rest. When I was satisfied that they all fit I went back out to see Dean twiddling his thumbs and Cas sanding waiting patiently.

"Well they fit. I just need shirts now and they don't seem to have any here that will fit my.. uh.. well.", I trailed off and motioned to my chest.

"Well then let's go see if we can fix that problem.", Dean said as he grabbed everything from the chair holding my items except my undergarments. "You can carry those Cas."

Cas nodded in reply and grabbed them. As we made our way up to the cashier I thought she was going to drown in her drool. I bit my lip to hold back my laugh because I knew what it was like to drool over these guys.

_Oh sister if only you knew...._

We set our items on the table and waited patiently, well Cas and I did, as she rang up and bagged the items. She must have realized all of the items were for women because suddenly she glared at me. Cas seemed to notice as he put an arm around me to pull me into his side in case he had to push me behind him.

"Is that all today?", she asked in a flirty voice to Dean as she batted her eyelashes at him. She had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a very sweet face and looked innocent until you looked at her clothes that seemed to struggle to stay on her. Her clothes were so tight it looked like the clothes would pop off her any minute.

"Yeah.", Dean said having paid her no mind as he looked questioningly at why Cas had his arm around me. I simply shrugged at his silent questioning of the action.

The cashier, whom had a name tag with the name Vivian, scuffed and glared at Dean as she quickly bagged the items. "That'll be $175.", she spit out as she continued to glare. Dean paid and we left the store. I made my way to the band merchandise store and ran to the shirt section. I smiled as I saw all the people in the shop buying their favorite band's stuff. I always loved how music brought people together.

I found some shirts my size from a few of my favorite bands and had Dean pay for them. I didn't have to try these on as I knew these would fit. I looked across the hall to see a dress shop. I looked back at the guys to see them busy, so I quickly dodged the crowd of people and went into the shop.

I didn't really care if the guys knew I was in here, but I knew Dean wouldn't step foot in a girly shop like this one. A shop with dresses everywhere and makeup. I went to a rack that held my size and smiled as I saw a few dresses that caught my eye. I grabbed two long ones, two causal, one fancy, one skimpy, and one business for when I would be in FBI mode. I took them to the changing area and was shocked to see Cas and Dean sitting there waiting patiently with all the other bags. I bit my lip as I nodded to them in acknowledgement.

They nodded back while Dean looked skeptical at my dresses. I shrugged and went into the changing room and decided to get their opinions on the dresses. I tried on the grey business dress first to find it fit perfectly. I smiled happy with my pick and took a deep breath before I stepped out to show the guys. I was looking down as I stepped out and when I looked up I was shocked to see Sam standing with them.

I blushed as suddenly all three men were staring at me. They didn't say anything at first so I cleared my throat and motioned to my dress. "So? What do you think?"

"It's.. form fitting.", Dean said as he swallowed. Sam nodded with Dean.

"Yeah, I figured that would help with cases. Play up the cute fed image.", I said while running my hands down the front to smooth out any wrinkles.

"That will come in handy.", Sam said approvingly. I looked over to Dean only to see his jaw clench.

_I wonder what_ _that's_ _about..._

I go back into the changing room and try on my blue and white casual dresses and got approval for both. The rest got approval and then I only had the skimpy dress left. When I got the lace black mid-thigh skimpy dress that showed my cleavage on I became extremely nervous. This one would strictly be for getting information. I began to wonder how the boys would react to it.

_Probably just nod and then have you change so you can all leave..._

I blew out a breath and walked out. "That better be the last one Rose. Bobby is expecting us by tomorrow morning.", Dean said as he stared down at his phone. I bit my lip as I saw Sam's reaction. It looked like his jaw was having a hard time staying in place.

"This is the last one.", I almost whispered as I ran my tongue over my lip to wet it.

"Great, get changed let's go.", Dean's said in a hurry. He still hasn't seen the dress. Sam suddenly hit Dean on the head. "Dude what the hell!", Dean snapped at Sam as he held his head and glared at his brother. Sam motioned his head towards me causing Dean to look at me. "Holy..", Dean swallowed and looked me up and down.

"I figured I could use this to get information...", I trailed off as I looked over at Cas who nodded approvingly.

"Good idea. We will get them all.", Cas said and stood to move me back to the changing room I came out of. I went in and changed into the sweats and shirt again. I could hear Sam and Dean arguing through the door. I sighed and grabbed my dresses and made my way to them again.

"I'm going to grab some shoes to go with these from the store next door.", I told them as I hurried to get away from whatever they were arguing about. I made it into the shoe shop and grabbed two flats, two high heels, and one pair of boots like the boys had.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly spun around only to come face to face with the man from the restaurant. My eyes widened and I scurried away. I made it to the cashier where I knew he couldn't do anything. I lost sight of him when I hurried away. "Rose. Why did you run from me just now?", Dean asked as he grabbed my shoes and paid for them.

I stared at him in shock. It was him who grabbed me? Not the guy? Thank goodness for that. I bit my lip as I tried to come up with a lie. "Just want to get going. Plus with all this walking I'm getting hungry.", I said as I patted my stomach. Dean smiled and shook his head and grabbed the bag.

"Well then we should fix that.", Dean said as we walked out of the store to meet up with Sam and Cas. "We're picking up food at the court then leaving."

Sam and Cas nodded as they carried my bags for me. "Let me grab the food since you guys are carrying the bags.", I said as I ran in front of them to stop them. Dean nodded and gave me his wallet. I quickly ran to a burger shop and got Dean and I hamburgers and Sam a salad.

I waited for my order to be done when I saw the man again. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear it. I opened my eyes again and he was gone. I sighed and rubbed my temple to relieve the pain there. "Order 34.", the cashier said holding up two bags. I grabbed them and quickly went back to the boys.

"Okay let's go.", I said as I made my way to the exit with the boys behind me. I let out a relieved breath when we got into the Impala and were pulling away from the mall. I looked back at the doors we came out of only to see the man of my nightmares standing there waving happily to me. I closed and opened my eyes.

Only this time he didn't go away...


	7. Bobby's Greeting

 

"So where exactly are we going now?", I asked as I ate the last of my fries. We had been driving for around half an hour now and no one has spoken. Mostly because we were eating, but Cas was not eating, yet, he said nothing.

"We are going to Bobby's.", Sam replied after he took a drink of his soda.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky as the Impala raced down the road. Once we left town in the rear view mirror all we passed were trees. The pine trees were still a beautiful green, but the others had changed color because Autumn was now here. The windows were all rolled down letting the cool wind of the season flow through the car. It caused Sam's hair to whip around his face as he struggled to keep it away from his food. Unlike I whom had pulled my hair into a hair tie before I began to eat. I wiped my hands on a napkin after I had finished eating and put it in the bag that held the rest of our food trash. I let out a small sigh as I began to wonder just how Bobby would react to my being in this universe when I am not supposed to be here.

Bobby is someone I looked up to as a father figure and loved like my own father because of how well he treated the boys on the show. He gave tough love when needed and a shoulder for them to cry on when they needed it. He is a great man, but I am worried we will not get along because of my sarcasm and sassy attitude. He's sarcastic too, but I know he has not been one to deal with it a lot, and if he has it ended with him very unhappy.

"Uh, do you mind if I ask a question about Bobby? I mean I know a lot about him, but how do you think he would handle my sarcasm and sass if I happen to let it slip. I usually only slip up when someone is rude to me or someone I like, but I need to know in case it slips so I can be prepared.", I said in one wanting to get the question out before I didn't have the courage to ask.

"I honestly don't know. Just try to not let it slip for now so he can get used to you. He may not take it kindly since he will be just meeting you now.", Sam replied when he turned to face me. His hair continued to get in his face as he held it away so it would stop bothering his eyes. Dean nodded his agreement with his brother as he was taking a curve.

"Will he respond badly to meeting Rose?", Cas voiced from beside me. He seemed concerned about Bobby's response to meeting me as he furrowed his eyes and tilted his head. His hair was messy and blew slightly from the wind and I couldn't help but smile at how handsome it made him look.

"I don't think he will much since she will be with us. If we brought her with then he should believe she's okay to be there.", Sam said with a sigh at not knowing for sure.

I bit my lip in worry and then smile. "What do I get if I behave?", I ask the men in front of me.

"Uh. I don't know. What would you want?", Dean asked as he continued to drive.

"Pie!", I exclaimed as I smiled widely at them.

"Fine, but you have to share with me.", Dean said as he looked in the rear view mirror at me with a smirk.

"Figured you'd say that.", I replied to Dean while smiling still. "I want ice cream with mine though."

"Sounds good to me.", Dean said as he continued driving.

"So then how much longer til we get to Bobby's?", I asked as I rubbed my eyes. It's been a long day and seeing the guy was not helping. My anxiety hit me hard and I was trying not to have a panic attack. I was able not to and keep it at bay, but now I am just tired. I could feel my eyelids trying to cover my eyes and lull me to sleep.

"We should be there by late tonight. Bobby should still be up when we get there.", Sam said and I nodded in response.

The car fell into silence again. I looked back out at the trees flying by as we sped down the road. Music began to fill the car. My eyes began to fall as I tried to fight off my sleepiness. I was not the winner as my eyes closed and the last thing I heard was Metallica playing softly.

**Cas' POV**

Evening was beginning as the afternoon ended when Rose's head fell on to my shoulder. She is a strange human not like others I have met. She seems calm, collected, no anger or fear. She amazes me. I looked down at her as her head rocked slightly from the car going over a bump in the road. She had a small smile on her face as she slept.

I started to become curious as to what she could be dreaming of that would make her happy. I slowly placed my fingers on her forehead and closed my eyes.

_I was standing in a field of flowers. All different from each other and in the middle of all the flowers was a woman. Not just anyone. It was Rose in the middle of all the flower's beauty. I walked to the edge of the field to see her better and finally noticed a child with her._

_The child was maybe four years old and looked exactly_ _like_ _her. "You see all these beautiful flowers Aubrey? I planted them and grew them just for you. I wanted to show you the beauty of nature. I want to show you the love_ _I_ _have for you, my daughter.", Rose said as she gestured to all the flowers around them. Aubrey was giggling as her small fingertips_ _brushed_ _against the nearest flower._

_"All these are for me?", the young child asked looking up at her mother who only nodded in return. The girl's eyes lit up like it was the greatest gift she could be given and hugged her mother's legs. "Can we have picnics here every day mommy?", the woman laughed at the child's enthusiasm at the possibility of it._

_"Not every day,_ _but_ _we can every weekend if you would like."_

_The little girl tried to hug her mother tighter at the thought of all the picnics they could have. The mother simply looked down at her child with so much love it made my own heart swell._

_"Now before we leave, if you would like, you can pick some flowers to put in a vase at home.", the mother said as she kneeled down next to the girl who happily hugged her mother then ran to pick flowers. I smiled at the image before me and watched as when the little girl was done she put one in her mother's hair. Her mother did the same and soon they were off heading back into the woods and heading home._

_I followed them, but as_ _I_ _did the world around began to lose color and they left my sight. The last thing_ _I_ _heard before it all faded were two loud screams._

I opened my eyes and looked down at Rose to see her now frowning and her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, Cas wake Rose up we are at Bobby's.", Sam said as I looked up he opened his door and climbed out.

I sighed and turned back to Rose.

**Rose's POV**

_Aubrey and_ _I_ _screamed as hands grabbed us. I was quick to get away from the hand and grab Aubrey. I picked her up and ran as fast as_ _I_ _could before the person could grab us. The air rushed through my hair as we ran past trees. Leaves soon got suck in my hair and soon_ _I_ _heard someone coming quickly. I spotted a tree that Aubrey could climb with some of my help that could hide her._

_"_ _Don't_ _make any noise and_ _don't_ _leave this spot. Call your uncle.",_ _I_ _pushed her up to the tree and gave her my phone. "I love you honey."_

_She nodded her_ _head_ _and climbed up higher so she_ _wouldn't_ _be seen. As soon as_ _I_ _knew_ _she'd_ _be okay_ _I_ _began running again. I knew_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _make it, but my_ _daughter_ _could._

_"Well, hello darling.",_ _that_ _voice_ _I_ _was beginning to loath said._

_"Go fuck yourself.",_ _I_ _said as_ _I_ _turned to face him. The one who has been haunting me day and night now._

_"Oh, my kitty has claws now. No more running?", he asked with a smug smile on his face._

_"No. You will not bother me._ _It's_ _only been a few days but_ _I'm_ _sick of you already. Besides my mind is just making you up from a simple memory. So yeah,_ _I_ _got claws, fuck you!",_ _I_ _yell at him as_ _I_ _pull a knife from my pocket._

_"Hm._ _How'd_ _you get that?"_

_"You're in my head. My dream world. I can do anything.",_ _I_ _say as_ _I_ _begin to run towards the smug look on his face._

_"Not for long."_

"Rose wake up. We just made it to Bobby's.", I heard someone say softly as they shook my shoulder.

"Five more minutes.", I said as I wanted to hurt the man haunting me.

"Dean says Bobby might have pie.", I heard Cas' voice say as he shook me again.

"I'm up.", I said as my eyes snapped open to stare into blue ones.

_Such a beautiful blue..._

I smiled as Cas and I climbed out of the car. "Now remember our deal.", Sam said as we stood in front of the door. I nodded and waited for them to knock. They stood in front of me as they waited for Bobby to answer.

I looked up at the sky to see the moon and stars up high. They were bright and beautiful just like in my universe. The door opened up and I refocused on the boys going inside. I followed them in and closed the front door only to get pinned with a knife to my neck.

"Who the hell are you?", a gruff older man said around Castiel's height. He had a beard and was wearing a baseball cap. It was Bobby the man I looked up to.. who also now held a knife to my throat.

"Hey! No, she's a friend!", Dean yelled as he and Sam pulled Bobby off of me. Cas stood in shock as Bobby calmed down in the boys grip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a friend!", Bobby practically yelled at the boys while keeping an eye on me.

"Well. They never expected me to be company...", I said softly as I rubbed my throat where he held the knife.

"What are you talking about?", Bobby asked with a confused look on his face. Dean, Sam, Cas, and I shared a look as he asked. I nodded my head that they could tell him everything.

"Sam and Cas will explain everything to you. While that happens Rose and I will be in the kitchen.", Dean said as he came to stand by me. He put his hand on my shoulder and began to lead me to the kitchen.

"Uh, wait.", Bobby's voice called to us. I turned around and he had a small frown on his face. "I'm sorry about the uh.. knife."

"It's okay. I forgive you.", I said with a smile. I walked up and gave Bobby a hug. He seemed shocked as he hugged me back. I let him go and gave him one last smile.

"Come on. Let's get you that water now.", Dean said as he gave Bobby and I a weird look. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen as the others went to explain everything to Bobby.


	8. Beginning Training

 

"Why don't you sit down.", Dean said as he gestured to a table that was covered in a few books. I sat down and looked around the room while Dean got something from the fridge. It was well lit for it being almost midnight now. The kitchen looked exactly like it did in the tv version and it made me smile. It felt welcoming in the kitchen. "So.. I know I said water, but after that.. do you want a beer?", Dean asked as he took out two beers. "

"Yes please.", I said as I reached my hand out for it. I popped the lid open on the corner of the table and began to drink it. Dean looked at me surprised causing me to give him a confused look. "What?"

Dean sat down and opened his own beer, "Nothing."

I hummed an acknowledgement and took a drink of my beer. I haven't had a beer in a while and it felt good drinking one again. The cold liquid sliding down my throat was a welcomed feeling. I smiled and closed my eyes at the taste. It was a lot stronger than it was in my universe which only makes me wonder how the Winchesters never got drunk after only two or three.

_Guts_ _of_ _steel... that or they drink so much it_ _doesn't_ _bother them anymore._

I smiled at my own thought and took another drink of my beer while Dean stared at me.

**Dean's POV**

I watched Rose as she smiled and took a drink of her beer. It's been a day since I've known this girl, no, woman and I'm completely captivated by her. I cleared my throat and shifted in my chair across from her.

Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and I faltered for a second. The way her eyes lit up and her wavy hair running down her back. The way her lips pressed against the beer bottle as she took a drink. I shook my head to clear it.

"So I have a question if you don't mind."

"Sure.", she responded in her soft voice that could lull me to sleep. I took a drink and bit my lip.

"Why did you forgive Bobby so quickly?", I asked her and held my breath as I wasn't sure how she would take it. I kept my face serious looking as I watched for Rose's reaction to the question.

"Oh. I didn't expect that. Um..", Rose looked at her beer bottle as she bit her lip and ran her thumb up the neck of the bottle. She took a long drink of her beer before looking up at me and giving me a shrug.

"I mean he had a knife to your throat! You are just going to forgive him that easily?", I asked her as I heard my own voice rise in surprise and a little bit of curiosity.

"Dean.. I mean.. god damnit.", she took another drink of her beer. "It's just that I spent a long time in hate and pushing everyone away so I didn't have to be around anyone. Then I came to realize that people are human and no one is perfect. I think the very worst people deserve what they get, but what's the point in complaining about something they did if it's small?", she said to me while she was sitting in front of me her eyes seemed to glaze over and take her to a distant memory.

Rose started to make me think about all the times I would complain about someone over something small or stupid. How I would complain about Sammy as well sometimes. They are just human and will make mistakes. Though what happened to her.. I'd never forgive something like that. Though I won't tell her this. "You're right. People do make mistakes and it makes us human.", I said then took a drink of my beer to swallow down what I really wanted to say.

**Rose's POV**

I had just took the last drink of my beer when the rest of the guys joined us. "So Bobby is all caught up now.", Sam said as he walked to the refrigerator and got himself a beer. All I did was simply nod as I stood and got myself another beer before he could close the fridge door.

When I went to sit down Bobby blocked my path. "I am sorry Rose.", Bobby said as he grabbed my shoulder with his hand. He looked a bit shocked, at what he's been told, and sad. It's not an unusual reaction, but I still am not used to it.

"It's okay Bobby. I forgave everyone a long time ago.", I said with a small smile to show it doesn't bother me much.

"They will never deserve your forgiveness. From what I've been told I am shocked no one ever tried to harm the guy for what happened.", he said as his jaw clenched in anger. I sighed and pulled Bobby into a hug.

"I've never told anyone else."

Bobby stiffened under my hug and pulled away quickly at that statement. His eyes held me captive as his emotions played through them. Sadness turning into anger and then turning into bewilderment. "Why?"

"I always thought it'd be a burden to tell someone else my problems, so I never spoke up. I'm better now. All I have are some nightmares sometimes other than that... I am me.", I said as I gave Bobby a smile to make him believe I was okay.

"Yeah, but Rose they don't deserve to be forgiven...", Sam said as he stepped closer. I sighed and looked at all the men in the room. They all looked serious and grim. I started to feel uncomfortable with how many there were compared to one of me, so I backed away slightly. Even after all these years I still wasn't completely comfortable around so many men.

_God.. please stop looking at me like that..._

"Guys..", I sighed. "They are only human. Everyone makes mistakes. Sure their's was a big one, but they still need to be forgiven." I looked at the men again and all their brows were furrowed as if trying to figure me out. I sighed and turned to Cas for help. "Right Cassie?"

"Rose, what they did should not be forgiven so easily. Even if it was a mistake you shouldn't have.", Castiel said with a very serious look on his face.

"It was the right thing to do. For me to truly move on from what happened I had to forgive.", I said with a small smile as I let out another sigh for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well let's forget this talk for now, but it is not over.", Sam interrupted before it could go further. "Tomorrow your training starts. Bobby said he has a room you can have for the time being until you are ready for your first hunt.", Sam said which caught and held my attention entirely.

I couldn't help the smile on my face at the thought of being able to help people. "Well then. If I want to get an early start it seems I'll need to sleep. Can someone show me where to go?", I asked while smiling brightly. Bobby simply nodded and led me upstairs to a room.

"It's not a five star hotel, but it'll do for sleep.", Bobby said as he flipped on a light switch. There was a dresser and a bed in the corner of the room. The wallpaper was a light yellow and you could see dust on the dresser surface. Yet, it felt like home already.

"It's better than a five star place Bobby.", I said before I thanked him and shut the door. I let out a yawn and climbed into the old bed and fell fast asleep.

**Castiel's POV**

Dean sighed as we watched Bobby lead Rose to one of his spare rooms. Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he stood to throw his beer bottle away.

"Why would she forgive them so easily?", Dean voiced his thoughts. Sam shrugged his response.

"She is a very unusual woman I'll tell you that. Maybe she was telling the truth about having to forgive to move on.", Sam said as he took Rose's seat.

"Whatever the reason she still seems uncomfortable talking about it. I could see her fidgeting slightly as she talked.", I inserted into the conversation.

Bobby walked back into the room after a minute of silence. "Well, she's in a room for the night and I suggest we all get some shut eye as well."

"Yeah, we have to start her training tomorrow.", Dean said as he stood from his seat and walked out of the room.

Sam and Bobby went to find a place to sleep as well. I walked up to Rose's room and quietly opened the door. The room was almost pitch black with only a little streak of moonlight coming through the window. She was laying on her side, curled in a ball, as her hair laid in waves behind her. The bed seemed to engulf her small height as it was a queen size bed. I cautiously stepped closer and was able to see her eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids.

I tilted my head in curiosity at why they would move so fast. I reached my fingers out to touch her forehead to see what was happening, but hesitated. I shook it off and pressed my fingers lightly to her soft forehead. Then I was engulfed in her dream world.

_It was pitch black and_ _I_ _could only see a long_ _dirt_ _pathway. I began to walk down it for a while and noticed it was completely surrounded by trees. I walked a little longer and was finally able to make out the shape of a house. It was a two story with stairs going up to it. There was a light on in the house and as I got closer I could hear yelling._

_Not just any yelling, but Rose's voice. Her voice seemed strained, tired, like she was defeated. Yet, she still screamed. Not for help, but cursing and yelling at someone. I couldn't make out what she was saying until I started to walk closer to the house. I was finally up on the front porch next to a window and could make out two voices._

_"Fuck you! Stay away from me you sick psycho! Get out of my head and stay out!", Rose screamed at someone._

_"Now that_ _isn't_ _nice honey. You need to learn some manners.", a voice replied. I couldn't tell whose voice it was at all._

_"Fuck you! I got manners, but the likes of you_ _don't_ _get that pleasure. If you_ _don't_ _let me out of this house_ _I'll_ _get out myself!",_ _I_ _could hear the scrape of wood on wood. I looked into the window and was able to see Rose tied to a chair, but no one else._

_"Then let yourself out.", the voice taunted back to her._

_Rose closed her eyes and she was freed from her restraints and the front door opened. "Why_ _aren't_ _you killing me yet? Why do you just taunt me in my dreams? Are you even real? You could be just a nightmare my mind made.", Rose said as she gestured to herself._

_"_ _It's_ _much more fun this way. Taunting my prey before_ _I_ _strike._ _I'll_ _make sure you feel completely safe before_ _I_ _attack. Maybe_ _I_ _am real or maybe_ _I'm_ _not._ _You'll_ _find out later.", the menacing voice said to_ _Rose_ _as she backed up towards the front door._

_"You are never going to bother me again._ _I'll_ _not let you in my dreams!", Rose yelled as she closed her eyes and began to focus on ridding herself of the voice._

_"_ _I'll_ _see you soon..", then it was silent and Rose opened her eyes to see no one. The dream began to fade as_ _I_ _removed my fingers._

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows and onto Rose. A few minutes later she began to awake and I thought about if I should talk to her about the dream or not.

_Best to be direct, but Dean always said if you want to get your way... lie_

I sighed and sat on Rose's bed as her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes gravitated to me and seemed shocked at first. She let out a breath of air and sat up in bed causing the covers to fall into her lap. "What are you doing in here Cassie?", Rose asked as she tried to smooth out her hair. Though to me it looked perfectly fine.

I was fighting myself one side wanting to be direct and tell Rose what I saw, but the other wanting to lie about it and come up with something. I turned to face Rose more and took a breath. "I came to check on you. Are you okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare.", I said as I held myself back from saying the full truth.

"I um.. I'm fine Cassie. It really is bright today though.", Rose said trying to distract me from her not really answering the question.

"It is very bright out there must not be any clouds right now. Yet, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about Rose.", I said as I lifted my hand to run it through her hair. Her face switched to one of worry as she continued to let me run my hand through her hair.

"What do you want to talk to me about?", she asked in a soft childlike voice.

"I noticed you seemed to be having a bad dream of some sort and thought you would like my help."

"How could you help with my nightmares?", she asked in a tentative voice.

I sighed as I stopped running my hand through her hair. "It's complicated and just be better if I showed you. A simple explanation would be how I make people sleep when we fight.", she nodded with her brows furrowed still trying to understand what I mean.

"Would it really work?", Rose asked as she played with the hem of the blanket.

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "Hopefully, now come you need to eat before you start training.", she gave a little smile and got out of her bed.

I got off her bed and walked out of the door. Today was going to be a long one and if I am being honest I don't know if helping Rose sleep will work. I can just pray it does.

**Rose's POV**

I watched as Cas walked out of the door with a smile on my face. I'm really hoping that Cas can help me with my nightmares. I don't want them anymore, but they never stop. I still can't stop thinking about the man in my nightmares either. He keeps looking at me like I'm the answer to all his problems. He said he wanted to kill me, but I just don't know anymore. He confuses me with what he says. I shook my head and looked at the end of my bed to see my bag on the floor that Cas must of brought in. I smile and grab it then put it on the bed and open it. I looked through it and found a sports bra, tank top, and shorts to wear. I couldn't help but think how cold I will be at first.

The sun will help warm me up I'll be fine...

I shrugged my shoulders and changed into my clothes then slipped my shoes on. I looked in a mirror on the back of the door and sighed when I saw bags forming under my eyes.

Guess I'm not getting a lot of sleep..

I smiled softly at the idea of actually being able to sleep. Of course with the help of Cas, but I will be able to sleep without being interrupted by that idiot. Whoever that idiot was...

I sighed a little and opened my door and walked down stairs. Once I made it down I noticed that Bobby, Dean, and Sam were all still asleep. It was weird to see them still. To know that this is not a dream and that I am really in their world. I smiled at their sleeping forms then made my way into the kitchen where Cas was waiting for me.

"Did you want something to eat Cassie?", I asked as I walked over the counter and grabbed an apple sitting in a bowl to eat.

"No. I don't eat."

"Right. I forgot.", I go and sit at the small table and start to eat the apple. I look up to see Cas staring at me with a look of disapproval. "What?"

"Is that all you are going to eat?", Cas asked as he sat in front of me in the other chair.

"Yeah, I don't like eating in someone else's house. Besides I don't usually eat breakfast.", I replied to Cas with a small smile playing on my lips.

He cares..

"Oh, well it will be around 3pm when we are finished and it is only 7am now. Are you sure you don't want to eat anymore?", Cas asked with worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine Cassie really. Let's go do this.", I said while getting out of my seat and throwing my apple core away. Cas sighed and got up and lead me out the door and into the junkyard. The sun was shining on the warehouse ahead of us while clouds blocked the light every now and then. There were leaves that had blown into the junkyard and made a small crunch when I would step on them. I jogged a little to catch up with Cas as he lead me to the warehouse and pushed open the door.

"We will start your training in the warehouse. It will also be where you do target practice.", Cas said as he pushed me into the warehouse gently and closed the door. I simply nodded and looked around at the inside that was mostly empty except for a few shelves from what I could see of the outlines. It was dark inside when I then heard a click that made the lights turn on. I looked around the room again and smiled as my suspicion of it being almost empty was right. The light lit up the dust that was floating through the air as I walked into the building more. I got to the middle of the room and was surprised to not see cobwebs on the shelves. The boxes weren't labeled, but I guessed they held some old car parts. I walked up to a box on one of the shelves and knocked on it hearing a rattle. I nodded my head and smiled imaging that I was right.

"What are we going to start with?", I asked Cas as he made his way to me with his trench coat moving behind him. He stopped in front of me and started to slide off his jacket as he began to speak.

"What do you want to start with?", Cas asked as he set his trench coat down onto the shelf behind me causing him to lean closer to me. I held my breath slightly as he came closer his blue eyes locked with mine. I was held in place by his stare. He leaned back after he put his coat down and backed away. I was able to breath again and moved back to the middle of the room.

"I'm not sure. Defense is what I need help with the most I think.", I answered Cas as I spread my legs slightly and bent over to touch my toes. I switched to the other side to continue stretching before we trained.

"What are you doing?", Cas asked as he walked to stand in front of me and stared.

"I'm stretching so I won't accidentally hurt myself when training.", I simply replied as I spread my legs a little wider and bent further down to touch the ground causing my tank top to go up slightly.

"I don't understand.", Cas said quietly as if to himself.

"Understand what Cassie?", I asked as I stood up straight again and stretched out my arms.

"It's nothing.", Cas replied causing me to shrug it off as nothing important. His blue eyes held confusion and emotions I have never seen that look in his eyes before. It made his eyes all the more captivating.

"What are you doing?", Cas asked causing me to snap out of my trace. I looked at Cas to see him closer to me than before and my hand reaching up to touch his face.

"Uh nothing... I thought you had something in your hair.", I reach up and pretend to grab a little dust ball out of his hair and toss it aside. I smile nervously as I step back and cross my arms. "So are we ready to train then?", I asked Cas as I turned to face away from him to hide my blush.

"We can start off with simple things like blocking someone's attack.", Cas said and so began his teaching of different blocks to do. To be honest I was feeling great and a lot more confident that I could defend myself. Yet, at the same time I knew I was nowhere near ready to go on a hunt with the boys. Right now I would be a liability. So, I did my best to train as hard as I could to remember the moves. It felt almost like he was teaching me to dance. A dance that could one day save my life and maybe other lives as well. It was around One o'clock when Cas said for me to take a break. He never gets tired, lucky for him, though he knows that humans do, so he let me relax for a few minutes.

"Do you feel more confident in the way you are defending yourself?", Cas asked as he watched me sit on the floor and take deep breathes to calm my breathing. I simply nodded my response and stood back up.

"Okay, let's go again. I need to practice more.", I said with a weak voice. Cas had taught me the basic moves then moved to the harder ones after a little. He was a great teacher, but when we did the harder ones when it came to starting in a holding position that I had to break out of I couldn't help but feel like I didn't want to. He was warm and his breath was on my neck each time. Each time we did that I couldn't help but want to lean against him and forget the training. Though Cas had different thoughts as he broke my own thoughts of him as he began to speak.

"Let's try some fighting to see where your fighting skills are and how well you can defend yourself.', Cas said as he rolled up his white dress shirt sleeves. I watched as he rolled them up and saw he had a look of determination on his face.

I wonder what that look is for...

I sighed slightly since I would probably never know. Yet, I got in my fighting stance and prepared for Cas to come at me. He took his time as he simply walked around me like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. I bit my lip slightly in fear as the look on his face was very serious. "I am not going to go hard on you like I would if someone were attacking me, but I will not take it easy on you either. You need to get used to someone tried to harm you that would mostly want to kill you. Do you understand Rose?", he asked in such a serious voice that I could feel myself shiver at his tone of voice.

"Yes, Cas I understand perfectly.", I replied as I kept my eyes locked on his stance. He gave no hint if he was going to attack or not. I think that's what made me nervous the most. Not knowing if he was going to attack or not. I broke eye contact with him for one second when the sound of a box falling met my ears. It was then that he went to attack me. He was not kidding when he said he was not going to go easy on me. I felt a fist connecting to my stomach knocking the wind out of me for a second. I faced him again with rage and was barely able to dodge his next punch to my stomach. I ducked down and quickly moved behind him and gave him a quick jab to his spine. He was pushed forward slightly and spun on his feet to face me. He ran toward me and tried to give me a punch to my leg causing it to give out underneath me. He quickly jabbed at my face and gave me a black eye. He stood up and I quickly rolled out of the way so his foot missed me by inches. I got up quickly and kicked his feet out from under him causing him to fall to the ground on his back. Before he could get up I quickly sat on his chest and tried to punch him only for one of his hands to capture my fist in his. I tried to punch him with my other hand only for the same thing to happen. He pushed himself up enough to roll us to where he was on top. He had me pinned and by the smile on his face he knew I wouldn't be able to get up. He held my hands above my head and was straddling me. I grunted as I tried to pry my hands from his hold and gasped slightly as his face became unbearably close to mine. I held my breath to see what would happen.

Only nothing happened. Cas looked up and pulled away from me as he stared at someone. "Hello, Dean.", Cas said with his normal voice. It was no longer filled with seriousness. I tilted my head to try and see Dean, but couldn't. I let out a sigh and struggled to get Cas off me. He looked back down when he felt me move and finally got off of me. He held his hand out to me and helped me up. I couldn't face Dean. I tried my best to avoid it as I slowly wiped the dust from the warehouse floor off of me. "Is there something you need?", Cas asked with something in his tone of voice I couldn't place.

"Ah, yeah it's three so I figured you guys would be hungry.", his voice was gruff and almost had an accusing edge to it. Yet, I didn't know why so I ignored it.

"Great! I'm starving all the training really takes it out of you.", I said as I turned and faced the handsome man that is Dean Winchester. I admit I had a crush on the guys when I watched the show. I had since I first watched the show, but man the show was amazing to watch with the story. Either way the show hooked me and I was in. I walked passed Dean quickly starting to feel tension between the two males in the room. I walked out of the warehouse into the cool autumn wind and let out a sigh as it felt great. I started to hear yelling behind me and quickly walked away and to Bobby's house not wanting to be caught in the middle of it.

Hopefully they can work whatever it is out... 


End file.
